


The Children of the Dragon

by Elisaveta281001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisaveta281001/pseuds/Elisaveta281001
Summary: - И что скрывается за этой холодной маской безразличия?- Режущая боль и лютая ненавистьили AU, где Рейнис и Эйгон, дети Рейгара Таргариена, выжили и мечтают о мести и Железном Троне





	1. Chapter 1

Рейнис проснулась, потому что брат слишком громко кашлял. Девушка встала с плаща, расстеленного на песке, и подошла к Эйгону. Она положила руку ему на лоб и нахмурилась, чувствуя, каким тот оказался горячим на ощупь.

Девушка не стала будить брата. «Пусть спит», — подумала она, садясь около него и кладя его голову себе на колени. Серебряные волосы Эйгона были мокрыми от пота, который градом катился с него, а кожа была неестественно белой. Брату было плохо уже третий день, и Рейнис начинала переживать. До Асшая еще два дня пути, и шансы, что Эйгон выдержит такой путь, очень слабы.

И драконы. Девушка видела, каково приходится им. Они кричат всю ночь, размахивают крыльями и хотят есть. Рейнис гладила по макушке брата, который задыхался от жуткого кашля, и шептала успокаивающие слова.

— Скоро. Еще совсем немного осталось, братишка, — девушка усмехнулась. Ложь, но такая приятная. Их путь будет закончен лишь тогда, когда Рейнис окажется на Железном Троне. Когда отомстит за шрамы на своем теле. Когда ее мать сможет спокойно упокоиться в могиле, как и отец. — Скоро все будет хорошо, милый.

Драконы, будто соглашаясь с ней, дружно закричали.

***

 

Эйгон кашлял и днем. Они шли по красным пескам, которые проваливались под их ногами, из-за чего шагать было трудно даже для Рейнис, которая уже привыкла к песчаной поверхности пустынь Эссоса.

— Я не могу останавливаться, — говорила она брату, когда тот отдалялся от нее. — Мы скоро придем.

— Мы идем уже много дней, — говорил ей Эйгон, когда мог это делать. Мальчик подхватил болезнь, когда они были в Астапоре, а может, и в Юнкае, где им приходилось ночевать среди рабов и нищих.

— Край Теней далек, — отрезала Рейнис. — Поэтому терпи.

Больше Эйгон ничего не говорил. Он либо кашлял, либо молчал, что удавалось крайне редко, и Рейнис наслаждалась такими моментами. Они шли весь день и только ночью ложились спать. Потом снова вставали и шли, и шли, и шли…

Солнце светило так сильно, что они закрывали лица плащами, чтобы не сгореть. Рейнис научилась этому, когда они были в Астапоре, самым ненавистном для нее городе. Им с Эйгоном приходилось много странствовать после того, как они сбежали из Пентоса — прямо из-под носа Иллирио Мопатиса.

— Мы драконы, — заявила тогда маленькая Рейнис, которой едва исполнилось шесть, такому же маленькому трехлетнему Эйгону. — А не Попрошайки. Мы сами вернемся домой, без чужой помощи.

Так и случилось. Они странствуют уже десять лет, из одного города в другой, крадут еду у богатых людей, дерутся с уличными мальчишками, ютятся под кроватями борделей.

Драконьи яйца они выкрали из какого-то кхаласара. «Они нужны нам больше, чем им, — убеждал тогда Рейнис Эйгон. Ему было девять, а ей двенадцать. — Давай же, сестричка, их кхал только и умеет, что размахивать своим серпом, а мозгов у него не больше, чем у курицы». 

И Рейнис согласилась. Это была чья-то свадьба, помнила девочка, и кхал этот, Дрого, как выяснилось позже, действительно был тупым как дерево. Они смогли его обдурить, даже не моргнув глазом, а ящик с тремя драконьими яйцами оказался у них в тот же вечер.

— Бежим, Эйгон, — строго сказала Рейнис, когда брат принялся его открывать. — Он, может, и глупый, но все еще кхал, который отрубит нам с тобой головы, когда обнаружит пропажу.

И они убежали. Бежали долго, задыхались, а позже радовались и плясали, держась за руки, и представляли, будто они настоящие всадники драконов.

Года шли. Яйца они всегда клали в костер, когда тот удавалось сделать, но они были словно каменные и неживые, хотя дети долго не могли поверить в это.

— Они проклюнутся, — обещал сестре Эйгон. — Вот увидишь. И вырастут большими-большими.

— Ты уже не маленький, Эгг, — говорила Рейнис брату, когда разговоры о настоящих драконах раздражали ее, или когда им не удавалось съесть за день ни крошки. — Если бы драконы существовали, то давно бы уже проклюнулись, и мы, вместо того, чтобы сидеть по грязным улочкам, захватили бы Вестерос.

Но брат не сдавался. Он всегда заботился о яйцах. Рейнис порой даже смеялась над ним из-за этого. Но девочка, которой было тогда четырнадцать, перестала смеяться, увидев первую трещину на черном яйце с красными узорами.

— Теперь ты мне веришь? — прошептал Эйгон, когда они с сестрой рассматривали яйцо.

— Да, — также шепотом ответила Рейнис, чтобы не спугнуть это ощущение восторга и ужаса. И девочка бы рассказала, как была неправа, могла бы извиниться перед братом, но она молчала, ведь слова тогда были совсем не нужны.

Драконы вылупились спустя полгода после трещины. Рейнис тогда спала, а разбудил ее чей-то крик. Она подумала, что это Эйгон, но тот похрапывал у нее подмышкой. И тогда девочка вспомнила про драконьи яйца.

Они были тогда неподалеку от Квохора — в Квохорском Лесу — когда это произошло. Рейнис помнила, с каким удивлением смотрела на вылупившихся детенышей. Она растолкала Эйгона, который недовольно бурчал, но все равно сел, протирая грязными ладонями глаза.

Драконов было трое. Совсем маленькие, не больше ладони, но это были драконы! Живые, кричащие, хлопающие крыльями.

— Но мы же, — Эйгон непонимающе хмурился, — мы клали их в огонь. Но если бы драконов так просто было бы разбудить, то все бы…

— Кровь, — перебила брата Рейнис. — Наша кровь пробудила их. Посмотри на яйца, брат, и скажи, сколько раз ты резался об их скорлупу и сколько раз перевязывал над ними раны, — Эйгон недоверчиво посмотрел на сестру. — Они пробудились. И мы не можем их теперь потерять.

***

 

— Мы рядом, — сказала Рейнис, когда брат посмотрел на нее своими лиловыми глазами. — Это Нефритовое Море, — девушка указала пальцем на воды, названия которых заучила из книг, что своровала из домов господ. — Асшай рядом. А там мы остановимся, и я вылечу тебя.

Девушка старалась придать голосу твердость, как всегда делала, чтобы подбодрить брата, но сейчас у нее ничего не получилось. Потому что она сама не верила, что сможет помочь ему.

Радовало только то, что солнце перестало светить так, как раньше. Теперь небо было покрыто темными тучами, из-за чего было ни жарко, ни холодно. Но Эйгону это не помогло — его кашель стал только хуже.

«В Асшае есть маги, думала Рейнис, когда она шла по каменистой поверхности. А маги смогут его вылечить, а если не захотят, то я заставлю их сделать это». 

Рейнис начала замечать, что им стали встречаться Торговые Караваны, а в море сверкали паруса кораблей. Люди здесь были другими, нежели в Вольных Городах, но они не обращали внимания на кашляющего мальчика и на нее.

Рейнис шла, сгорбившись под черным плащом, как велела делать и Эйгону. Руки ее, все в шрамах, держались за трость, которой девушка пользовалась, когда к ней начинали приставать в городах. Драконов она спрятала под свои одежды, перевязав им пасть лоскутками, оторванными с платьев шлюх.

Девушка видела и магов, губы которых были синими, будто тем было холодно, но Рейнис знала, что это из-за «Ночной Тени». Маги в Кварте пьют его, веря в то, что это придает им силы. Видела черных торговцев, перевозивших клетки, которые были завешаны плотной тканью. Но это не мешало Рейнис слышать либо стоны людей, либо завывания животных. Она видела и просто больных, которые шли в Асшай, как и она с братом, чтобы спасти свои жизни. Но некоторые не доходили, и оставались лежать на холодных камнях, а прочие не обращали внимания на них.

Трупы, жуткий запах, каменистые обрывы и волны, бившиеся о них — все это следовало тенью за Рейнис Таргариен, дочерью Рейгара Таргариена и Элии Мартелл.

Город девушка увидела, когда Эйгон уже не мог сам стоять на ногах. Она тащила его на себе, драконы царапали ее живот, а девушка думала, что сейчас упадет в море. Рейнис скинула с себя брата, когда они сошли с узкой тропы вдоль гор и моря.

— Иди сам, — сказала она хриплым голос, хотя слова у нее застревали в горле, где было сухо, как в Дотракийском Море. — Вставай, — громче сказала Рейнис, но брат остался лежать. Девушка кое-как встала на колени и приложила два пальца к его горлу. — Вставай, ты дышишь. Ты можешь встать.

Эйгон пошевелился и уперся руками о поверхность. Рейнис дала ему свою руку, чтобы помочь. Врата Асшая, уходившие ввысь темного неба, стояли открытыми, будто приглашая. Брата шатало, но он смог двигаться, хоть и едва переставлял ноги.

Рейнис кивнула сама себе и, подхватив его под руку, повела внутрь темного города, где стояла мертвая тишина.

***

 

— Он умирал, девочка, — каркнула морщинистая женщина, от которой пахло тухлым мясом. Рейнис не хотела сюда идти, но одни прогоняли ее с порога, другие просили слишком дорого, а третьи хотели, чтобы она отплатила телом. — Ты молодец, что зашла ко мне, — захихикала она.

Девушка посмотрела на старуху, отчего та замолчала и скрылась где-то среди своих полок. Рейнис была вынуждена показать ей свое лицо. Ужасное, с ярко-красными и бледно-розовыми порезами. Они были повсюду: от уха до глаза, от носа до рта, на лбу, на щеках, на шее, на груди, на руках, плечах, ногах, животе — везде, докуда смог дотянуться тот мужчина.

Он резал ее, смеялся, а она брыкалась, плакала, — а он все резал, резал и орал: «Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!». Она помнила крики матери, которые раздавались из другой комнаты, помнила, как ей было страшно, и как она вырвалась. Потом девочка бежала, изливалась кровью, бежала и точно помнила, что не останавливалась и не оглядывалась назад.

\- Папочка, папочка, — шептала она тогда. — Пожалуйста, папочка… 

Рейнис и не помнила, о чем просила тогда, — о милосердии или спасении. Но она помнила, что выжила. Пряталась от людей льва, плакала, истекала кровью, падала, но старалась выжить. Нечеловеческие крики матери были с ней до самого конца, до того, как она нашла сира Дарри.

\- Все-все, принцесса, — говорил он тогда срывающимся голосом. — Все закончилось.

Но это было ложью. Ее отец умер, как и мать, остались лишь брат и она. Ушел даже тот рыцарь, только мужчина из Пентоса был с ними до того, как Рейнис и Эйгон сбежали от него.

Рейнис нахмурилась. Она ненавидела эти воспоминания. Они были с ней, заставляя ее не спать ночами и закрывать руками уши, чтобы не слышать. «Заткнись, заткнись, ЗАТКНИСЬ!»

Чтобы не помнить, чтобы забыть об этом и быть только с Эйгоном. А потом отомстить. Дракон вернется в Вестерос, думала Рейнис смотря на звезды, приветливо сверкающие в темном небе. Дракон заберет то, что принадлежит ему кровью и пламенем.

— Что с ним? — спросила девушка у старухи, когда та снова появилась перед ней. — И как мне заплатить вам?

— У него зараза, девочка, — каркнула старуха. — Плохая-плохая зараза. Она убивала его, но бабушка Луа вылечит его. Вылечит, но бабушка Луа видит, кто этот мальчик. И видит, кто его сестра.

Рейнис холодно смотрела на заклинательницу, которая бегала от одного снадобья к другому. На ней был темно-зеленый хитон, голова ее совсем облысела, а глазки казались маленькими, отливающие красным при свете ее свечей, зато нос — огромным и крючковатым.

Заклинатели Теней не нравились Рейнис из-за того, что часто врали и брали слишком много. Но сейчас у нее не было выбора, а эта может и спасти жизнь Эйгону.

— Бабушка Луа видит, девочка, — старуха подбежала к ней и улыбнулась своим беззубыми ртом. — Бабушка Луа чует драконов, — совсем тихо сказала она Рейнис. «Я убью ее, — думала та, — но не сейчас. Пусть вылечит Эйгона, а потом я вырву ее сердце и скормлю Верес». 

Клички Драконам они с Эйгоном придумывали вместе. Верес была единственной серебристой самкой с золотистыми крапинками, которые переливались в лучах солнца. Следом шел Рейгаль — как Рейегар — решили брат и сестра, дракон с изумрудной чешуей и пурпурными глазами. А третий, самый большой, был Рэас, с кровавыми глазами и жестоком нравом, настолько темный, что Рейнис приходилось на ощупь искать его в ночи.

Девушка решила спрятать драконов в ящике на заброшенном судне, который стоял дальше других от Асшая. Рейнис решила, что позже обязательно использует по назначению, но сначала пусть послужит прикрытием для драконов, пока те не стали слишком заметными.

— Отлично, — улыбнулась одними губами Рейнис. — Тогда пусть вылечит одного из них.

Старуха захихикала и ушла в сторону Эйгона, оставив Рейнис одну.


	2. Тирион I

5 лет спустя

 

\- Я рад, что вы пригласили меня, отец, - Тирион, усмехнувшись, сел за стол, чувствуя на себе недовольные взгляды собравшихся. - Должность в Малом Совете, да еще и в роли Мастера над Монетой - великая щедрость с твоей стороны. 

Отец собрал Малый Совет сразу после того, как объявил себя десницей Короля вместо Тириона. Он выглядел как всегда холодным и хмурым, будто и не было победы на Черноводной над Станнисом Баратеоном. 

\- Я позвал тебя сюда не для того, чтобы ты острил, - Тайвин Ланнистер взглянул на него своими холодными глазами. - Положение Ланнистеров ухудшилось, - Тирион нахмурился, услышав эти слова. - Робб Старк почти завоевал Речные Земли, и до меня дошли сведения, что отряд, посланный им на освобождение Севера от Железнорожденных, успешно справляется со своей задачей. Весь Север движется на Королевскую Гавань, но у Волка нет шансов, покуда дом Тиреллов и дом Ланнистеров объединены. 

\- Подготовка к свадьбе будущей королевы Маргери и короля Джоффри идет полным ходом, милорд-десница, - улыбнулся со своего места лорд Мейс Тирелл. Только затраты на это казались больше, чем на всю войну, мрачно подумал Тирион. У них и так куча долгов банку Браавоса, и еще нужно восстановить столицу, что было тяжело, даже с помощью Тиреллов. 

\- Это отличные новости, - сухо кивнул отец. - Бейлон Грейджой мертв, а Станнис Баратеон сидит на Драконьем Камне, зализывая раны. У него нет армии, а весь его флот разбился на Черноводной. Еще на одного короля меньше. 

\- К слову о войнах, милорд-десница, - Варис встал из-за стола, так что все внимание перешло к нему. - До меня дошли слухи весьма… интересного содержания. 

\- Что случилось, милорд Варис? - голос отца стал холоден. Он был недоволен тем, что Паук сидит в Совете, но его служба слишком хорошо помогает государству, чтобы выгнать его.

\- Это может быть и неправдой, но звучит весьма устрашающе, - Варис хихикнул, как девица. - Говорят, будто в Вольных Городах появились драконы. Но не просто драконы, а драконы со всадниками. И имена их, вы не поверите, милорд-десница, Рейнис и Эйгон Таргариены. 

\- Но оба ребенка Рейегара Таргариена мертвы, - удивленно сказал Тирион, нарушая наступившую в зале тишину. - Разве Королю Роберту не показывали их тела?

\- Это так, милорд Тирион, но мои пташки шепчут мне, что они живы, - Варис говорил тихо, но слова его четко слышали все. - И, судя по описанию, они действительно Таргариены. Только дело в том, что они не просто на драконах летают, милорды, но и правят за Узким Морем. 

\- Насколько опасно это их правление? - Тайвин Ланнистер, может, и был испуган или удивлен, но виду не показывал. Его, казалось, совсем не заботило это, поэтому выслушивать речи Вариса было все равно, что жужжание мухи. 

\- Как бы вам объяснить, милорд-десница, - Варис запнулся. - Они не просто правят. Они уничтожают города. Один за другим, оставляя лишь пламя и кровь после себя, если образно выражаться. За ними идут люди, армия, флот и три дракона. Три крупных дракона, которые слушаются их, как котята, - Варис усмехнулся. Казалось, что только его эта ситуация забавляла, в то время, как даже сестрица Тириона, Серсея, поежилась. - Но у них есть и ведьма, которая помогает им разрушать города. И взор их теперь направлен сюда - в Вестерос. И то письмо, которое она разослала...

\- Эйгон был младенцем, когда ему раздробили череп. А Рейнис закололи ножом, - продолжил говорить Тайвин, не обращая внимания на беспокойства Паука. По твоему приказу, хотел выкрикнуть Тирион, но промолчал. - Они должны были умереть. Почем нам не знать, что это самозванцы, которые лишь придумывают сказки?

\- Милорд, - тихо вдруг начал мейстер Пицель. - Дело в том, что и до меня дошли слухи. Только они гласят, что Таргариены эти - тираны, которых еще и поискать надо. И старшая из них, Рейнис, объявила себя Королевой Вестероса. 

\- Мне нет дела, что там возомнила о себе девчонка на другом конце света. Она сидит там, и раз нет вестей, что ее флот движется через Узкое Море в Вестерос, то я не буду даже думать о ней. Рейнис Таргариен мертва, как и ее семья. Больше я не хочу об этом разговаривать. 

Отец замолчал, заканчивая собрание Малого Совета. Все лорды, недовольно перешептываясь, встали со своих мест и направились к выходу, и лишь Варис остался сидеть на своем месте, как и Тирион. 

Тайвин Ланнистер ушел вместе со всеми, громко закрывая ворота. 

\- Рейнис Таргариен, - Тирион усмехнулся. Он плохо помнил ту маленькую девочку, дочку Рейгара и Принцессы Элии. Ей было не больше трех, когда случилось Восстание Баратеона, и тогда, когда ее убил сир Амори Лорх. Но девчонка оказалась более живучей, чем ожидалось, как и ее брат Эйгон. - А как же Дейенерис и Визерис, спасшиеся после смерти Эйриса? Разве не их имена должны брать самозванцы? - ехидно произнес сказанное отцом слово Тирион. 

\- Принц Визерис мертв, милорд, - учтиво сказал Варис, чуть улыбнувшись. - Как и принцесса Дейенерис. Их путешествие за Узкое Море печально отразилось на здоровье, и оба умерли от морской лихорадки. Принцесса Рейнис же спаслась, и говорят, что сир Виллен нашел ее всю истекающую кровью на полу в обморочном состоянии. Девочка плакала и повторяла имя отца, даже когда уже была в безопастности в Пентосе. Так говорят. 

\- Но тела, - Тирион нахмурился, - их показывали королю Роберту, едва тот успел сесть на Престол. 

\- Оба крестьянских ребенка, - пожал плечами Варис, словно это ничего и не значило. - Лицо девочки было разбито и все в крови, а у младенца раздроблена голова. Никто и не хотел опознавать в трупах детей Рейгара. Всего лишь черноволосая девочка и младенец. 

\- Но почему сейчас? - два Таргариена в Эссосе не должны были остаться незамеченными. Шептуны Вариса сказали бы им о них давно, но даже при Роберте о них не было сказано ни слова. 

\- А почему вас это волнует, милорд? - улыбка Вариса едва коснулась его губ, но глаза оставались удивительно серьезными, даже для него. 

\- Всегда удивительно узнавать о восставших из мертвых, - Тирион усмехнулся и выпил вино из стоящего напротив золотого кубка. 

\- Это точно, - Варис вздохнул и поерзал на своем стуле. - Говорят, что они были долгое время в Асшае, где познакомились с одной ведьмой. Их приключения там, если верить слухам, конечно, весьма захватывающие. Яйца драконов, сделки с Заклинателями Теней, магия. Некоторые утверждают, что три дракона у них были уже до того, как они пришли в Край Теней. Получается, им лет семь, так? Они, должно быть, ужасно велики, - Тирион напрягся, когда заметил, как Паук улыбается совсем невинной улыбкой. - Они были там года три, а потом вдруг пришли в Вольные Города. Девчонка и мальчишка, которые вдруг захватили весь Залив Работорговцев, Астапор, Юнкай и Миэрин. А знаете, что удивило меня больше всего? 

Тирион вопросительно взглянул на Паука, делая ещё один глоток вина. Оно было слишком теплым и сладким, или, может быть, так Ланнистеру казалось от волнения, которое неожиданно появилось внутри него. 

\- Они освободили рабов и свергли Господ? - попытался пошутить Тирион. 

\- Нет, милорд. Они убили их всех, - Варис как-то странно посмотрел на него, словно ожидая реакции на свои слова. - Они сожгли все города, отчего улицы окрасились кровью. Знаете, как называют там Рейнис Таргариен? Королевой мертвецов. Она сожгла всех Господ, убила рабов, держа в страхе три города, которые не могли даже вздохнуть лишний раз, если она этого не прикажет. Говорят, что она занимается темной магией, купается в крови ей убитых, а порой утверждают, что взяла своего дракона, Рэаса, в мужья, - Тирион фыркнул. - Вы смеетесь над этим, милорд? 

\- Девчонка-тиран, которая слишком похожа на Мейгора Таргариена. Естественно, я буду смеяться. Она убивает и сжигает всех, кто ей не нравится. Кем же она управляет, кто ее войска? Ходячая мертвечина? 

\- Рейнис - это еще полбеды, милорд. Ее брат Эйгон, возможно, даже страшнее ее. Мальчик еще юн, но он хитрее сестры, а все управление государствами лежит на его плечах. Девчонка убивает, а мальчик делает так, чтобы все их слушались. Жуткая парочка, хочу вам сказать, - Варис как-то печально вздохнул. - Но у них войска состоят из бывших наемников. Младшие сыны, Золотые Мечи, Безупречные, огромный флот, три дракона и маги из Края Теней. Поговаривают даже, что они привезли из Асшая и вовсе невиданных существ. 

\- Но как скоро посмотрит она на Вестерос? - Тирион пожал плечами, вставая из-за стола. Станнис, Робб, еще и эти Рейнис с Эйгоном. Его голова бурлила от всех этих имен и самозванных королей. - Кто знает, может, ей понравится убивать в Эссосе? 

\- Вы недооцениваете ее, милорд, а зря, - Варис прошел к выходу из зала вслед за Тирионом. - Женщина, мечтающая о мести за свою семью, бывает порой страшнее всех наших королей вместе взятых.


End file.
